felisfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Markings
Patch Items & Patch Markings Patch markings are special markings that cannot are not included in the list of possible markings to be added to a custom when hatching an engineered egg. As such, you cannot hatch a custom with these markings, but you can add them to your custom or any other feli after they are born. To add a patch marking to a feli, you will need to use the corresponding patch item. A patch item can be either a gatherable item with high rarity or a non-gatherable item, which are created specifically for their patch marking and can only be obtained in the marking shop or through other special means (see below). 'Exclusivity of Patch markings' Patch markings cannot be added to your feli by the lab zapper, advanced and basic marking discs. They also cannot be found on Wild Feli. Exceptions to the exclusivity rule of patch markings are Belljuice and Flahuku Bars, candies which randomly add an egg or patch marking to your feli. Patch markings are known to be harder for babies to inherit than egg markings. For example, the baby of a parent with skeleton and siamese is more likely to show Siamese than Skeleton, and also is more likely to carry Siamese than Skeleton (if they are not already shown). This makes it harder to breed for patch markings than for egg markings. 'Egg & Patch Markings' A few patch markings exist in both patch and egg form. Though the egg and patch version appear like the same marking on the feli, they are considered separate markings. The egg marking Blanket is noted in the marking list of a feli as simply Blanket, while the patch version shows up as Blanket (Patch). The odds of inheritance and the methods through which the markings can be obtained work accordingly to whether it is an egg or patch marking. These markings are the only ones that a feli can inherit as "double" markings (meaning two of the same visible marking) through breeding, without the use of candies, discs or the zapper. History The first patch markings introduced to Felisfire in April 2011 were Rings and War Paint, available from the Rings Flower and War Paint Flower, respectively. These were both new, non-gatherable items created specifically for this purpose. The marking shop (then named the Marking Plant Shop) where these two items were sold was simultaneously created, and the system of rotation of patch items that is still functional today was also introduced. Initially, the idea was to rotate a few new patch marking every 2 months on newly created items named marking plants (of which the rings and war paint flowers eventually became the only two), to be retired afterwards. The marking plants were instantly popular. At the time, gatherable items had no other use than completing collections, completing Alonya's daily quest and the few odd ones out who had a use of their own (e.g. the Ceve leaf which was the only medicinal item before the introduction of candy). To retain the value of items of high rarity and simultaneously to keep patch items as something that was hard to obtain, it was decided (by Knifesmile?) to give the R-100 gatherable items a new use as patch items. Occasionally new non-gatherable items were introduced as patch items for new patch markings (often for holiday-release markings). Now that all R-100 gatherable items had been turned into patch markings, R-90 gatherables are used for smaller and less elaborate markings and new non-gatherable items are created for larger new patch markings. All R-90 gatherable items are planned to be turned into patch items eventually (at which point smaller patch markings might be attached to R-80 gatherables, but that has not been confirmed). Obtaining Patch Items There are many ways to obtain patch items: *Gathering (R-100 & R-90 Gatherables only) *Marking Shop *Sacrifice Shop *Advent Calendar (During Holidays and Special events such as: Christmas, Halloween, Easter, New Years', Valentine's Day, etc.) *Easter Eggs *Treasure Chests *Alonya's Quest *Monthly Game Highscores *Monthly Premium Item *Staff-hosted Events & Contests *Activity Gift *Buying/Trading with other users *Through Random Site Events (Note: Very Rare) *As rewards for certain amounts of Site Referrals Many patch items can be found through Gathering in their respective zones. You can check a Patch Marking Guide, State of the Economy or Your Collection (even if you don't have the item) to see which items are found in which area. Note that the rarity (R-score) of items indicates how often they appear when gathering, so R-100 items might take a lot of patience to find. The Marking Shop rotates some patches, with others permanently available. Similarly, some other are of limitless quantity while others restock only a certain amount every hour. The rotation cycles (both length and content) tend to vary, but are always announced in the news beforehand. The prices of patch items have varied over the years, but currently R-100 gatherables and elaborate non-gatherable patch items cost 5 Orbs. R-90 gatherables and less elaborate non-gatherable patch items cost 1 Orb. During some special events, extra patch items may stock for only one or a few days. Patch Items are generally considered valuable items and are among the more easily tradeable and desired items on the site. Other methods of obtaining patch items are from the Advent Calendar, where they are occasionally given out during holidays along with other valuable items, during staff events or contest and similarly as staff-distributed activity gifts. They are also found in Treasure Chests and certain Easter Eggs (obtainable during Easter, openable throughout the year) and might be obtained through Alonya's Quest, who might ask for an R90 or R-100 item (you receive a different item of equal rarity in return) or the random site events where you find your feli playing with an item that you receive (this is however very rare). Certain milestones of site referrals allow you to claim patch items (as well as other valuable items) as a reward. Finally, the monthly game high score and monthly premium items are sometimes patch items. Since the release of the sacrifice shop, some patch items can be found there. Items are added or removed from this shop occasionally. Changes are usually announced beforehand. 'Current Patch Markings and their corresponding Patch Items' Category:Markings Category:Data Portal